


Theme Songs

by Nexas_Hart



Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Fluff, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Peter Parker is a Mess, Team Bonding, Team as Family, theme songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexas_Hart/pseuds/Nexas_Hart
Summary: Avenger's have a discussion about music. Things get cute.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Nexas Hart's Marvel One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897207
Comments: 3
Kudos: 313





	Theme Songs

“C’mon guys. We all know who wins this.”

“No way, Tony,” Clint scoffs. “We’ve only just asked the question. I think it’s a very close race.”

“No way,” Tony shakes his head. “I mean, Black Sabbath literally did the song about me. I obviously have the best theme song.”

“I don’t know,” Natasha argues. “Cap’s ‘Star-Spangled Man with a Plan’ is pretty catchy.”

“You know,” Clint smiles. “I’m pretty sure I’ve never actually listened to that before. Do they have it on YouTube?”

“They’ve put it on pretty much every single music app and website in the business,” Tony joins in. “Maybe I could make it Cap’s alarm clock.”

“Please don’t,” the man in question begs. “I’ve had enough of that to last a lifetime.”

“What about Thor?” Natasha brings up. “He’s off world, but he should get a stake in this argument.”

“That one’s easy,” Sam joins the conversation. “The kid got Thor a radio. Something about ‘wondrous uses for primitive technology.’ It took him a week before he stopped blasting ‘Thunder’ by Imagine Dragons through his floor.”

“I remember that,” Steve nods.

“I do, too,” Bucky groans. “Enhanced hearing doesn’t sit well with that song. Besides, if we’re talking about theme songs, ‘I Believe I Can Fly’ is definitely bird brain’s over here.” He jabs his thumb in Sam’s direction.

“Not even offended by that,” Wilson flops back on the couch. “It’s a great song, and I can honestly say that I have sang it more than once while flying in my suit.”

“Mine’s ‘Touch the Sky’ from the Brave movie,” Clint raises his hand. Everyone looks at him and he shrugs. “What? Lila started comparing me to Merida after we watched it, and the song is really catchy.”

“I was thinking another Imagine Dragons song for you, Clint,” Bruce finally cuts in. “After Thor’s little marathon of that singular song, I kind of looked them up. They’re kind of catchy. One of them is ‘Ready, Aim, Fire’. It sounds fitting.”

“Good one,” Natasha agrees next to him.

“Well,” Clint leans back into the chair he’s in. “I happen to know what Nat’s is.”

“I can guess,” Tony snorts. “Unless you’ve got some Russian song nobody knows, it’s the ‘Itsy Bitsy Spider.’ Spider themed all around.”

“Right,” Clint smirks. “But you don’t know that there’s more to it than that.” This has almost the entire group leaning forward in interest. Clint soaks in the attention for a few more moments. “When we first had Cooper, we were a little overwhelmed. I know none of you have kids, but the first one is just so much more exhausting. You don’t know how to do anything, and those parenting books hardly help at all. Fury gave me time off to help with the newborn, and Nat decided to visit us. At the time, Cooper had decided he didn’t want to do anything except cry. We’d tried everything before deciding he was just tired. The problem was, I don’t think he understood yet that in order to stop being tired, he had to go to sleep. So, there he is, in his crib, being rocked back and forth, all the while, he’s crying his head off. Then, Nat just sits down next to him, cool as a cucumber, and start singing. He’s asleep in seconds. She’s done that with all three of the kids. To this day, it still drops them all like a light.”

There’s a pause, before Tony breaks the silence. “Well, I think I can accept second after that; and I doubt anyone else in this group can top it. So, I hereby declare that-.”

It’s at that moment, that a certain web slinging teenager slide into the kitchen on socked feet, headphones covering his ears, singing into his hairbrush microphone.

“Spider-man, Spider-man. Does whatever a spider can. Spins a web, any size. Catches thieves, just like flies. LOOK OUT!!! HERE COMES THE SPI-.”

The boy cuts off as he turns around to see his audience, staring dumbfounded at him. Slowly, almost as if moving too fast would startle the group, he pauses his music and slips off his headphones.

“Kid,” Tony Stark starts, still in shock. “What was that?”

“It’s, well,” Peter stumbles. “It’s the Spider-man theme song.”

“And where did this Spider-man theme song come from?” Tony presses a bit more.

“And why haven’t I heard of this?” Clint cuts in. “I mean, you know how much of a fan Coop is of you, much to my disappointment. I would’ve expected him to be all over something like this.”

“So, kid,” Tony smiles. “Talk. Did you make this song?”

“No way,” Peter answers, eyes wide. “You know I’ve never been very good at that type of thing. Sure, I’m decent at singing, not like American Idol or anything but decent. There’s no way I could write something like this, though.”

“Which leads us back to the question before,” Tony sighs. “Where did it come from?”

“Okay,” Peter takes a few breaths to calm down. “So, you remember when I saved the decathlon team in the Washington Monument?”

“Yeah,” Tony nods.

“Well, Charles, one of the members of decathlon, is also part of the school choir, and he wanted to do something to thank Spider-man. Apparently, Spider-man has also helped out family, friends, and acquaintances of a few other members of the choir and plenty of other students. They sort of got together with a bunch of other people from around the school and started thinking up different ways to thank him for everything he’s done for the city. I mean, they made signs, wrote cards, drew pictures, and even made a special day in school; which is pretty cool by the way. I mean there were decorations everywhere, and everyone was wearing red and blue-.”

“Kid,” Tony interrupts. “The theme song.”

“Right, right,” Peter recovers. “I was getting there. So, the kids from choir and a few other students that like music came up with the idea to write a song for Spider-man. They’d posted it online about a week ago, and Ned showed it to me. It’s kind of catchy, too, so I downloaded it, and now I’m standing here in pajamas where I just sang part of the first verse to you…”

The kid’s rambling trails off close to the end as his face starts to turn red with embarrassment.

“So,” Bruce tries to fill the awkward silence that the story leaves. “First verse, huh? That means there’s more than one?”

“Three actually,” Natasha says, phone in hand. “With plenty of different renditions and parodies already. And I have to agree with the kid. The song does seem pretty catchy.”

“Well,” Sam grins. “Let’s put it on.”

“FRIDAY,” Tony calls. “You heard the man. Put on the Spider-man theme song.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos. Don't be mean.


End file.
